Everything Will Be Okay
by BelieberNation
Summary: If something happend to Musa but Riven stays by her side! MXR their are other couples too!
1. Chapter 1

The Secret

Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while I got busy with some summer stuff I had to do for school hope you like this new story!

Chapter 1: Telling them

Musa ran to her dorm quickly and started to cry "Musa what's wrong?" Bloom asked "I don't feel like talking!" Musa yelled back "Come on Musa open the door you can tell us anything!" Stella yelled back "You guys won't hate me?" "Of course not sweetie" said Flora "Can I just tell you guys later?" "Sure" said Stella

"Okay" Musa said sadly while running to her bed with tears in her eyes "Woah I wonder what happend" Aisha (or Layla) asked "I don't know but im going to find out!" Stella yelled as she pulled out her phone

Brandon: "Hello?"

Stella: "Hey Brandon is Riven around there?"

Brandon: "Yeah why what happend?"

Stella: "That's what we want to know Musa came running in it looked like shes been hurt but she won't tell us"  
Brandon: "Oh sounds pretty bad here he is"

Stella: "Thanks Brandon"

Riven: "Hello?"

Stella: "Did you do something to Musa?"

Riven: "No! Why?"

Stella: "Because she ran in here a few minutes ago and she was crying really hard and it looked like she had a few cuts and brusies on her arms"

Riven: "WHAT?"

Stella: "Yeah we don't know what to do"

* in the backround* "Musa are you okay?" Musa started to cry harder and louder

Riven: "Im on my way over"

Stella: "You better hurry it sounds like shes packing clothes or something I can't really tell"

*They both hang up*

"Well Riven is coming over he said he didn't do anything" Stella said "I wonder what happend" Tecna said worried

With Musa

"I don't ever wanna go outside again! He ruined my life and my relationship! Riven is probley going to hate me and not want to be with me anymore" Musa started to cry even harder than before she started to lay down when she felt like she ran all out"

With Riven

"I wonder what's wrong with Musa when I talked to her earlier she was so happy to hear my voice and I was to, well im here now lets go find out"

Normal p.o.v

There was a bang at the door "Its probley Riven" said Stella "Hey Riven shes in her room" Flora said while answering the door "Thanks girls" said Riven

"Musa open up its Riven" "The door is unlocked" said Tecna Riven walked in Musa's room "Musa?" She looked up at him and then looked away "Why are you here?" Musa asked sadly

"Musa look at me what's wrong?" Riven as he lifted up her chin Musa just looked at him he could see the tears forming in her eyes

"Riven promise me something" Musa said "Anything Muse" "Promise me that you won't leave me when I tell you" "Of coruse not Musa I would never leave you!" Riven said in a serious tone

"Riven...I...I got raped" "WHAT?" Musa started to cry hardest that she could Riven started to hug Musa "Everything is going to be okay Musa" "No its not my life is ruined"

"No its not Musa you still all th girls and guys to support you I would never let anything hurt you when your ready to talk about it we can do you want to now?"

"Well Stella was dragging me to the mall and there was some werid guy looking at me and he went wherever we went"

"So I left the mall because I was getting uncomfortable and I went to open a portal when he came behind me and gripped me up I tried to get away but I couldn't he had me so tightly then he cut my legs and told me that if I ever told anyone I was going to die"

"Musa..I...don't know what to say I mean why you your the most innocent person that I know just why?" Musa began to cry "How deep are the cuts?" Musa showed him her legs they all had cuts and brusies and looked like they were swollen" Riven put his face in his hands

"Do you remember what he looked like?" "He had long blueish hair with dark brown eyes and thats all I could really see, but he kept on saying I've been waiting for this moment"

"Musa...I wish I was there to help you" Musa could hear what was going through his mind "Don't hate yourself Riven its not your fault" "Musa I love you and you know that right?" "Yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Everything is going to be okay

"Riven?" Musa said quietly "Yeah Muse?" Riven said in a upset tone "You do know its not you fault right?" "Yes it is Musa I should've been-" Riven was cut off by Musa kissing him

"I can hear all the things you are thinking it wasn't your fault nobody knew that was going to happen" "I know but Muse I still feel like I should've been there"

"Its okay Riven you didn't know im not mad at you" "You should be" Riven said while pulling away from her "Im not Riv I love you and it matters that your here right now when I need you the most"

"Come here Muse" Riven said while looking at her with a smirk "Okay" "Muse its just that I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you already are emotional, it just makes me angry when your upset or hurt im going to ask Ms. Farragonda if I can stay with you so I can watch over you okay?" "Okay Riv" Riven went over to 's office

" I need to stay here tonight because Musa is in danger and I don't want anything to happen while im gone" "Very well then I will contact Saldin and tell him to sed over the other boys just in case" "Thanks "

With Musa

"Waiting for somebody Musa?" A voice said "Who...who said that?" "Don't play dumb you know who this is!" A mysterious man appeared behind Musa and pulled her hair and dragged her to the ground

Musa let out a scream of pain "Musa?" Aisha yelled "Her door is locked its never locked!" Tecna yelled Riven herd the screaming "WHAT'S GOING ON?" "We herd Musa scream and her door is locked and its never locked!" Flora yelled

Riven knocked down the door and saw Musa on the ground with something around her face and she was shaking her head screaming

"So your Riven?" "LET HER GO!" "Very well just one thing before I leave" The man pulled out a knife and started to cut Musa's arm, Musa started to scream out of pain

"STOP YOUR HURTING HER!" Riven yelled while running towards them "Bye bye now" The man dissapeared and left Musa on the ground cryind with blood every where

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Everybody left but not Riven "Muse? Musa are you okay?" Musa just sat there and didn't say any thing she just looked at him and started to cry

"Muse..Come on don't cry I won't let him hurt you anymore okay?" Musa collasped in his chest and started to cry really hard "Don't cry Muse" Riven said while he had tears coming down his face"

Musa managed to calm down and fell asleep in Riven's arms "Muse..Musa come on wake up" "Huh" Musa said tiredly "Wake up" Riven said while pecking Musa on the lips "Im up" Musa said while getting up to go to the bathroom "How did you sleep last night?" Riven asked

Musa walked out the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth "Good I gess" Riven chuckled "So what do you want to do today?" Riven asked Musa "Well I was hoping that we could go back to Harmonic Nebula, I can teleport us there" "Okay"

Musa walked over to her dresser and picked out light blue skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder shirt that had a heart on it, and some black combat boots

"Im going to take a shower first then we can go okay?" "Okay Muse but don't take to long" "I won't!" Musa yelled from the bathroom, Riven walked around her dorm and looked at the pictures that she had of them

30 Minutes Later

"It looks the same before I left" Musa said while looking around "Its beautiful" said Riven "MUSA! Hey Musa!" They herd voices "Huh?"

"Oh HEY GUYS!" Musa yelled back "Who are they?" Riven asked "They were my crew when I lived here" Musa answered back she saw a group of six people running towards her fastly

"WAIT! Guys your running to fast they all fell while hugging Musa "Jezze was I missed that badly?" Musa said while getting up "Who's this?" a girl with long light brown hair with hazel eyes asked

"Guys this is my boyfriend Riven" Musa said while hugging him "Oh so this is the famous Riven we herd so much about"

A boy with short black hair with green eyes asked "Yup so let me introduce you Riven this is Jasmine, Brittani, Melody, Spencer, Mike, and Tony"

"Hey guys its nice to meet you" Riven said while smiling "So M you still dancing and singing?" Mike asked "Of course I am!" Musa said while laughing "Well we have alot to talk about so how about we split up in groups girls with girls boys with boys" Melody said smiling

"Okay" Brittani said while smirking Musa walked over to Riven "Are you going to be okay?" Riven asked Musa

"Yeah babe we are all faries so ill be just fine" Musa said while laughing "Okay but your forgeting something?" "What?" Musa asked curiously

"This" Riven bent down and kissed Musa passionately Musa smiled and looked over and saw the rest of the girls kisssing the boys

"WOAH! When did this happen?" "Oh yeah we are all together!" said Tony "We will fill you in later" said Melody "Okay bye guys" said Musa, Riven finally let go of Musa's hand

"So Riven how long have you and Musa been together?" Spencer asked "Three years" Riven replyed Spencer, Tony, and Mike stopped and looked at each other

"THREE YEARS?" They all yelled at the same time "Yup" "So you know Muse is like a little sister to us right?" Spencer asked

"Yeah" Riven replyed "So you know if you hurt her..." "Yeah I know the drill" Riven said while laughing

**With Musa and the Girls**

"So how are things between you and Riven?" Jasmine asked "They are really good" "How good?" a voice said they all looked around at each other Musa saw the mysterious man appear at a door

"Guys lets get ready to run" Musa said as she started to panic "M what's wrong?" Melody asked "Guys just trust me" "Okay"

They all started to run when the man appeared in front of them "Where do you think your going?" the girls transformed "Muse what's going on?"

Brittani asked "That guy he uhh.. he raped me so now hes after me for some reason" "Oh gods M" Jasmine yelled

"We have to find the boys! I think I can see them!" Melody asked "Don't say anything when we see them!" Musa yelled "But Muse..." "Just don't!" Musa yelled again "Okay" The girls said together

They finally saw the guys "Hey guys" Musa said nervously with fright in her voice "Hey girls what's wrong?" Tony asked "Oh uhh.. Nothing" said Jasmine nervously

Musa got behind Riven and started to hold his hand, he could feel her trembling "Muse what's wrong?" "Uhh nothing"

Musa said while putting a fake smile on her face Riven started to think "Muse what's wrong?" "He's here" "What? "We saw him"

"Okay Muse just don't leave okay?" "Okay" They continued to walk when Musa felt somebody touching her shoulder and combing through her hair "Riv!" "What's wrong?"

"He's touching my shoulders and running his fingers through my hair" "Okay walk infront of me" "Okay" Musa could see him walking across the street with a smirk on his face

**Musa P.O.V**

"Come on Muse don't let it get to you its just a illustion!"

**Normal P.O.V**

"Musa... Musa.." The man was now breathing down her neck "Musa... Come with me" Musa closed her eyes and started thinking "Its just a dream, Its just a dream"

"Well I think we should get back" Tony said "Huh... Okay" "I will call you guys later" "Okay Bye!" They all yelled at the same time when they all left Musa started to panic "Muse! Musa what's wrong?" "Riven he's right behind me!" "WHAT?" "Im here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finding out the Truth**

"Im here!" The man appeared from behind Musa and stabed her in her back she screamed in pain and fell on the floor and took out the knife and saw the blood on her hands

"MUSA!" "Riven" Musa said weakly "Muse im going to get you to a hospital!" "Riv.. I don't feel good I feel tired" "Musa don't go to sleep! Stay up! Don't leave me!" Riven started to cry

Musa shut her eyes "Muse? Musa!" Riven checked for a pulse and found a strong one so he felt relived she just looked really pale

"Please help she was stabed in the back and she has a strong pulse going, just please help me!" "Okay we can take her now" The nurse said kindly "Thank you!" Riven waited for the doctor to come out with the results

"How is she?" "Musa is going to be just fine she's up now" "Can I see her?" "Sure shes right through that door" "Thank you doctor"

Riven walked in and saw Musa watching TV "Muse?" "Hey Riv" "How you feeling?" "Good it dosn't really hurt anymore"

"That's good I thought I was going to lose you Muse" "Riven, im here I also have healing powers to you know" Riven smiled at Musa, he walked over to Musa and held her hand

"Riven I will never leave you" "Promise?" Riven said with a smirk "Im serious Riven!'

"I am to Muse, I thought I would lose you forever I couldn't bare that I love you to much to lose you Muse" Riven said while looking down

"Hey im still here right?" Musa said while lifting up Riven's chin "As long as im here with you im okay and everything will be okay"

"Okay, so did it hurt?" "Did what hurt?" "When you got stabbed?" "Yeah it hurt! I just hope its over now" Musa said while looking down and yawning

"Tired?" "A little" "Get some rest I will be right here with you okay?" "Okay Riv?" "Yeah Muse?" "I love you" "I love you to now go to sleep" Riven bent down and kissed Musa passionately

**That Morning...**

"Morning Muse" Riven woke up and talked to Musa "Hey Riv" He walked over to Musa and hugged her and kissed her "How do you feel?" Riven asked

"I feel great just great" Musa said while looking down with tears in her eyes "Hey what's wrong" "What if he comes back?"

"Well if he dose then he will have have to get through me first" Musa smiled and sniffled "Hey can you pass me my clothes"

"Sure, you want me to leave the room?" "It doesn't matter I have stuff on under this" "Okay"

"So I herd you cry last night and I felt one of your tears fall on my cheek" Riven smirked "I had dust in my eyes"

"Yeah sure you did" Riven smiled and picked Musa up and spun her around a few times and kissed her "Come on lets get out of here" Riven said while smiling at Musa

"Lets go back to Alfea" "Okay" Riven said with a smirk Musa jumped on his back and kissed him on the cheek

"Come on Muse lets go to Alfea" "Okay" "Where are you going without me?" The man appeared Musa went behind Riven because she was afraid she put a sheild over them so he couldn't hurt them

"Muse you okay? Your shaking pretty bad" "Im just scared Riv, why can't he just leave us alone?" "Because you have something that I want"

"What do you want from me?" he managed to break the sheild he started to walk towards her started to back up untill there was a tree blocking her way "What do you want from me?"

"Your life of course but I will spear it **if** you give me the throne of Harmonic Nebula "What?.. What? YOU WILL NEVER GET THE THRONE OF HARMONIC NEBULA!"

"Very well I will tell you what happend to your mother instead I killed her" "No she was sick!" Musa yelled" No I killed her I strangled her to death and now im going to do the same to your pathetic father"

"Keep my mother's name out of your mouth!" Musa hissed Riven ran over to Musa picked her up and started to run "Muse open the portal!"

They were now in front of Alfea Musa fell on her knees and began to cry and started to have a panic attack "Muse calm down you have to breathe"

Riven said while holding her in his arms "He..killed my mother" Musa managed to get out "Muse im sorry" Riven said while having a few tears running down his face

"My dad never told..told me, he always told me she was sick, Why did he lie to me Riven?" "Maybe because he was just protecting you"

"Im older now Riven I would've understood but no I found out this way" Musa got up to leave "Musa wait!" Riven said while pulling Musa by the waist back to him

"Muse look at me, Everything will be okay you don't have anything to worry about maybe he was just trying to get you mad okay? Just calm down Muse I love you just calm down okay?"

Musa started to calm down but was still upset "Are you okay Muse?" Musa just lookeed at him and sat on her bed and held her knees and sighed she could feel the tears begging to fall but she would'nt let them

"Yeah" Riven walked over to her "Musa come here" Musa just sat there looking down Riven walked over to Musa and picked her up and sat down Musa sitting on his lap

"What can I do to make you feel better?" "I don't know" Riven kissed Musa passionately "How about now?" "I don't know" Riven kissed her again Musa smiled "There goes that smile" Riven said while smirking

Musa walked in the kitchen and looked for something to eat "What do you want to eat?" Musa yelled through the kitchen "I want you!"

The man appeared next to her she ran to her room and locked the door "Not again!" Musa yelled while she was behind the door and felt it trying to be pushed open

"Muse what's going on out there?" "He's here again!" Riven walked out of the bathroom and saw her blocking the door and it was being forced open, finally the door swung open Musa ran over to Riven

"What do you want?" The man just continued to walk towards them "Look can't you just leave us alone?" Riven yelled while holding Musa behind him Musa put a stronger sheild on them

"Muse calm down your shaking again" "Sorry" The man dissapeared Musa blew some hair out of her face "Can I ask you something?" said Riven

"Sure" "Why do you always tremble when you see that guy?" "Because he gives me the creeps and I don't want him to touch me again and im scared of him for some reason"

"Oh I was just wondering because you alway start to shake whenever you see him" "We're back!" Bloom yelled "Hey guys" Musa yelled through her door "Hey Riven!" Flora shouted "Hey girls" Musa got up and shut her door

Musa walked over to her bed and started to text her friends back on Harmonic Nebula "Oh no you don't" Riven said while pulling her phone away Musa pouted "Please" "No" Riven said seriously

Musa gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted "Pretty please" Riven herd himself moan "Fine!" "Thank you!" "But you owe me" Riven said while smirking

"What?" Riven bent down and kissed her he licked her bottom lip asking to enter she let him in and their tonges restled Musa pulled away "Happy now?" "Yup!" Riven said while smiling

"So how long have you know your friends back on Harmonic Nebula?" Riven asked while putting hair behind Musa's ear

"Since I was 6 we are all best friends" "Oh" "Oh Riv do you feel jealous?" "What? No!" Musa laughed and jumped on Riven's back "Im just kidding Riv!"

Riven sat Musa down on his lap "Are you going to be okay while im gone?" "Yeah Riv if something happens I will call you okay?"

"Okay, well I have to go" "Okay" Riven kissed Musa passionately "I love you Muse" "I love you to Riv" They hugged for a long time "Bye girls" "Bye Riven"

**That's the end of that chappie please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R&R!**

Chapter 4: Who are you?

Musa sat down and watched TV with the rest of the Winx Club, Musa's phone started to play Heat Attack by Trey Songz

Musa: "Hello?"

Riven: "Hey babe"

Musa: "Hey Riv!"

Riven: "How you feeling?"

Musa: "Good im just watching TV with the girls, but I am a little tired and I have classes in the morning" Musa said with a yawn

Riven: "Okay well you should get some sleep"

Musa: "Okay"

Riven: "I love you Muse"

Musa: "I love you to Riv"

*They both hung up*

"Who was that Muse?" Stella asked "Riven he was just calling to check on me" Musa said while blushing all the girls awed Musa

"Whatever im going to sleep anybody else I mean we do have class in the morning" "Yeah im coming" Flora said while getting up pretty soon all the girls got up and went to bed

**In Musa's Dream**

"So do you really want to know my true identity?" The mysterious man asked "Yes! Tell me now!" Musa yelled

"My name is Zelody I am from Harmonic Nebula and your mother and father and I were friends I've always had feelings for your mother until your father took her away from me, So I took her away from him"

"So now im going to do the same to you!" Musa woke up sweating and breathing very fast, She got up and walked to the balcony and sighed until she saw a familiar face that flew up to her and it was The Trix!

"Did you miss us?" Darcy appeared and attacked the other girls herd Musa scream "Musa?" Flora yelled "Again?" Bloom yelled

"Okay I gess we have to get rid of you again" Stella yelled "Winx Enchantix!" The girls all transformed "Ice Storm!" Icy attacked Bloom traping her in a block of ice Bloom got out of the ice "Bass Boom!" Musa attacked Stormy

All the girls in Alfea woke up and transformed but it was useless beacause the Trix was more powerful than ever!

Ms. Farragonda contacted Saldine to tell him that Alfea was under attack "Morpix Wave!" Aisha attacked "Vine Envy!" Flora sttacked "Solarian Sun Burst!" Stella attacked "Is that all?"

Dacry through it back at Stella and she was hit "Stella!" "Dragon Energy!" Bloom managed to hit Stormy, Icy, and Darcy at the same time "Tecno Wave!" Tecna attacked

"Come on girls we have to do a magic convergince!" The girls did a convergince but did little damage Saldine and the rest of the students of Red Fountain finally arived

Where's Musa?" Riven started to ask the girls "She's up there with Darcy and Stormy "So you think your so tuff?" Stormy yelled as she started a storm Musa preformed a spell that would brake up the storm Darcy flew over to Musa and picked her up and threw her to the ground

"Musa!" Riven yelled a big thump happend "Hey Darcy ever herd of a bubble?" "How is that possible?" Musa smirked "Sonic Boom!"

Darcy flew into a rock Bloom and the others got them all into one circle "Magic Convergince!" A big light happend and the Trix was gone and the girls where back to regular

The whole school started to cheer the boys ran up to the girls "Helia!" Flora said "Snoockums!" Stella yelled as she saw Brandon running towards her "Sky!"

Sky ran to Bloom and picked her up and hugged her "Tecna!" Timmy yelled as he was running up to her "Muse!" Riven yelled and caught her off guard "Huh?"

Riven ran to her and hugged her tightly "Are you okay?" Riven asked while kissing her "Yeah!" Musa said while laughing

The school started to shake suddenly but only around the six fairies "You think you destroyed us?" Icy yelled while trying to put them all in a block of ice but they all stoped it from hitting them

"We beat you once and we can do it again!" Stella yelled "Winx Enchantix!" "Stella can you shut up for just one second? the more you make them mad the more powerful attacks!" Musa yelled

The girls where all transformed Stormy started to throw lightning bolts and the girls dodged them "Girls are you okay?" Riven and Sky yelled from

Above "They won't be for long!" Darcy yelled "Force of Darkness!" She gave a very painful attack who ever was in the darkness was in alot of pain everybody could hear there screams of pain

"Musa!" Riven yelled as he and the other Specialist watched in horror The girls all crawled to each other and concentrated and there cries of pain got louder until the darkness faded away the guys felt relived

"What? NO!" "Converginse!" The girls used ther most powerful attacks they all dissapeared and the girls managed to walk over to their boyfriends but they all fainted

The guys stayed at Alfea and waited for the girls to wake up "Boys when they wake up they will start to scream and feel alot of pain"

"What? Why?" Helia and Sky asked "Because the spell Darcy used will still be there for a few more minutes it was very strong" "Okay" Riven said as he sighed he hated seeing Musa hurt

The boys started to hear moaning they all opend their eyes "I would hold their hands if I were you and get ready because your ears will be ringing"

The nurse hurried out the room Bloom was the first one to scream "Bloom calm down!" Sky said while looking into her eyes that were crying black tears and her eyes pure black the all the girls started to scream and cry they all tried to get up but they couldn't

"Muse! Calm down! breathe!" She started to scream even louder and cry harder "Flora! Breathe!" "Stell! Calm down" "Aisha breathe!"

Nabu kept on telling her the girls where pretty soon trying to levitate the guys had to hold them down Stella was the first one to turn back to normal she was panting very hard trying to catch her breath

Flora, Tecna, and Bloom but Musa took a little longer because Darcy didn't like Musa so she did a harder one on Musa but she finally woke up Bloom covered her face crying from the pain she was in nall of their bodies were sore

the girls kept on crying from the pain they were still in alot of pain "Stella come on don't cry!" "Muse stop crying!" Flora buried her face in Helia's chest "Flora come on calm down"

Bloom had her hands over her mouth and was crying from the pain "Bloom don't cry" Aisha just sat there and cried "Don't cry Aisha!" Tecna had her face buried in Timmy's chest "Tec don't cry... Guys I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe they will calm down if we gave them water or something" Riven bent down and kissed Musa and she started to calm down

"Good thinking Riven!" Brandon said as he bent down to kiss Stella and make her calm down and she did Timmy kissed Tecna and she calmed down

Sky kissed Bloom and she started to calm down Helia managed to get Flora off his shirt and kissed her and she calmed down and Nubu kissed Aisha and she calmed down

The girls started to open their eyes and breathed normaly "You okay now?" Sky asked Bloom "Yeah but my body still hurts really bad"

Bloom replied weakly "Muse? You feel okay?" Riven asked while pecking Musa on the lips Musa had one tear running down her cheeks

"No" Musa moaned and sniffed Riven tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed near her lips "Do you still hurt?" "Yeah"

The nurse walk in and pulled the boys out in the hallway "Okay now there is some good news and some bad news" "Okay what's the good news?" Nabu asked

"You guys get to stay a few nights with the girls" "Okay what's the bad news" Riven asked "Well this will be happing through out the nights that you stay and they will start to act a little werid"

"Okay" Sky said with a sigh they didn't want t see their girlfriends getting hurt "I will open a portal for you so you can pack some clothes" "Okay thank you"

**With the Boys**

"I can't belive we have to watch them get hurt every night" Timmy said "Yeah its going to be hard they are all like sisters to me ecspecialy Bloom its going to be hard" Brandon said "I don't want them going through the pain!" Riven said angrily "There's nothing we can do but just wait for it to stop" Sky said while Nabu nodded

**20 Minutes Later**

The nurse bought them back "I will sound proof the room so the other studnets can sleep, good luck" "Thank you" Helia said while going back to get the girls Stella and Musa tried to walk but Brandon and Riven could see their legs start to tremble and caught them before they could fall

They carried the girls wedding style back to their rooms and out them in their rooms and bought them some food "Thanks Riv" "No problem" Riven replied "So did I hurt you any kind of way when we first woke up?"

"No but you were trying to transform all of you were and you had black smoke going aroung you" "Is it going to happen again?"

Musa asked while looking down "Yeah Muse" Musa started to cry Riven hugged Musa "I won't leave you" "Okay" "Neither will I" Zelody appeared next to Musa "So did my spell work?"

"Not now Zelody" Musa used some of her magic to make him dissapear the guys let the girls fall asleep so they started to watch TV "This should be a eventful night"

Brandon said when he saw Musa, Stella, and Bloom out of their rooms Riven, Brandon and Sky got up and got them since they couldn't walk because they were weak they had to crawl

"Bloom come on" Sky said while picking her up and puting her in her room "Muse come here" Musa turned around and here eyes flashed a red color and she went to him and let him pick her up

Bloom's eyes started to flash blue "Stella come on you have to get back in bed" Stella looked back at him and her eyes started to glow orange and went back to him he put her back in bed and kissed her

"Hey did you catch their ryes glowing colors?" Sky asked "Yeah but the nurse said that they were going to be acting werid Helia herd Flora screaming "Its showtime"

Riven said then all the girls started to scream from the pain they ran to the rooms Bloom was trying to transform but Sky kissed her so she stoped transforming it only lasted 1 minute

"Musa calm down" "Aisha breathe!" "Tecna breathe" "Flora don't cry" Stella screamed very loud "Stella come on calm down"

Brandon kissed Stella and she started to calm down she managed to choke out "Thanks Brandon" She said while panting hard "No problem sweetie" Brandon said while kissing her forehead

**Please Review, long chappie right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R!**

Chapter 4: Who are you?

Musa sat down and watched TV with the rest of the Winx Club, Musa's phone started to play Heat Attack by Trey Songz

Musa: "Hello?"

Riven: "Hey babe"

Musa: "Hey Riv!"

Riven: "How you feeling?"

Musa: "Good im just watching TV with the girls, but I am a little tired and I have classes in the morning" Musa said with a yawn

Riven: "Okay well you should get some sleep"

Musa: "Okay"

Riven: "I love you Muse"

Musa: "I love you to Riv"

*They both hung up*

"Who was that Muse?" Stella asked "Riven he was just calling to check on me" Musa said while blushing all the girls awed Musa

"Whatever im going to sleep anybody else I mean we do have class in the morning" "Yeah im coming" Flora said while getting up pretty soon all the girls got up and went to bed

**In Musa's Dream**

"So do you really want to know my true identity?" The mysterious man asked "Yes! Tell me now!" Musa yelled

"My name is Zelody I am from Harmonic Nebula and your mother and father and I were friends I've always had feelings for your mother until your father took her away from me, So I took her away from him"

"So now im going to do the same to you!" Musa woke up sweating and breathing very fast, She got up and walked to the balcony and sighed until she saw a familiar face that flew up to her and it was The Trix!

"Did you miss us?" Darcy appeared and attacked the other girls herd Musa scream "Musa?" Flora yelled "Again?" Bloom yelled

"Okay I gess we have to get rid of you again" Stella yelled "Winx Enchantix!" The girls all transformed "Ice Storm!" Icy attacked Bloom traping her in a block of ice Bloom got out of the ice "Bass Boom!" Musa attacked Stormy

All the girls in Alfea woke up and transformed but it was useless beacause the Trix was more powerful than ever!

Ms. Farragonda contacted Saldine to tell him that Alfea was under attack "Morpix Wave!" Aisha attacked "Vine Envy!" Flora sttacked "Solarian Sun Burst!" Stella attacked "Is that all?"

Dacry through it back at Stella and she was hit "Stella!" "Dragon Energy!" Bloom managed to hit Stormy, Icy, and Darcy at the same time "Tecno Wave!" Tecna attacked

"Come on girls we have to do a magic convergince!" The girls did a convergince but did little damage Saldine and the rest of the students of Red Fountain finally arived

Where's Musa?" Riven started to ask the girls "She's up there with Darcy and Stormy "So you think your so tuff?" Stormy yelled as she started a storm Musa preformed a spell that would brake up the storm Darcy flew over to Musa and picked her up and threw her to the ground

"Musa!" Riven yelled a big thump happend "Hey Darcy ever herd of a bubble?" "How is that possible?" Musa smirked "Sonic Boom!"

Darcy flew into a rock Bloom and the others got them all into one circle "Magic Convergince!" A big light happend and the Trix was gone and the girls where back to regular

The whole school started to cheer the boys ran up to the girls "Helia!" Flora said "Snoockums!" Stella yelled as she saw Brandon running towards her "Sky!"

Sky ran to Bloom and picked her up and hugged her "Tecna!" Timmy yelled as he was running up to her "Muse!" Riven yelled and caught her off guard "Huh?"

Riven ran to her and hugged her tightly "Are you okay?" Riven asked while kissing her "Yeah!" Musa said while laughing

The school started to shake suddenly but only around the six fairies "You think you destroyed us?" Icy yelled while trying to put them all in a block of ice but they all stoped it from hitting them

"We beat you once and we can do it again!" Stella yelled "Winx Enchantix!" "Stella can you shut up for just one second? the more you make them mad the more powerful attacks!" Musa yelled

The girls where all transformed Stormy started to throw lightning bolts and the girls dodged them "Girls are you okay?" Riven and Sky yelled from

Above "They won't be for long!" Darcy yelled "Force of Darkness!" She gave a very painful attack who ever was in the darkness was in alot of pain everybody could hear there screams of pain

"Musa!" Riven yelled as he and the other Specialist watched in horror The girls all crawled to each other and concentrated and there cries of pain got louder until the darkness faded away the guys felt relived

"What? NO!" "Converginse!" The girls used ther most powerful attacks they all dissapeared and the girls managed to walk over to their boyfriends but they all fainted

The guys stayed at Alfea and waited for the girls to wake up "Boys when they wake up they will start to scream and feel alot of pain"

"What? Why?" Helia and Sky asked "Because the spell Darcy used will still be there for a few more minutes it was very strong" "Okay" Riven said as he sighed he hated seeing Musa hurt

The boys started to hear moaning they all opend their eyes "I would hold their hands if I were you and get ready because your ears will be ringing"

The nurse hurried out the room Bloom was the first one to scream "Bloom calm down!" Sky said while looking into her eyes that were crying black tears and her eyes pure black the all the girls started to scream and cry they all tried to get up but they couldn't

"Muse! Calm down! breathe!" She started to scream even louder and cry harder "Flora! Breathe!" "Stell! Calm down" "Aisha breathe!"

Nabu kept on telling her the girls where pretty soon trying to levitate the guys had to hold them down Stella was the first one to turn back to normal she was panting very hard trying to catch her breath

Flora, Tecna, and Bloom but Musa took a little longer because Darcy didn't like Musa so she did a harder one on Musa but she finally woke up Bloom covered her face crying from the pain she was in nall of their bodies were sore

the girls kept on crying from the pain they were still in alot of pain "Stella come on don't cry!" "Muse stop crying!" Flora buried her face in Helia's chest "Flora come on calm down"

Bloom had her hands over her mouth and was crying from the pain "Bloom don't cry" Aisha just sat there and cried "Don't cry Aisha!" Tecna had her face buried in Timmy's chest "Tec don't cry... Guys I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe they will calm down if we gave them water or something" Riven bent down and kissed Musa and she started to calm down

"Good thinking Riven!" Brandon said as he bent down to kiss Stella and make her calm down and she did Timmy kissed Tecna and she calmed down

Sky kissed Bloom and she started to calm down Helia managed to get Flora off his shirt and kissed her and she calmed down and Nubu kissed Aisha and she calmed down

The girls started to open their eyes and breathed normaly "You okay now?" Sky asked Bloom "Yeah but my body still hurts really bad"

Bloom replied weakly "Muse? You feel okay?" Riven asked while pecking Musa on the lips Musa had one tear running down her cheeks

"No" Musa moaned and sniffed Riven tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed near her lips "Do you still hurt?" "Yeah"

The nurse walk in and pulled the boys out in the hallway "Okay now there is some good news and some bad news" "Okay what's the good news?" Nabu asked

"You guys get to stay a few nights with the girls" "Okay what's the bad news" Riven asked "Well this will be happing through out the nights that you stay and they will start to act a little werid"

"Okay" Sky said with a sigh they didn't want t see their girlfriends getting hurt "I will open a portal for you so you can pack some clothes" "Okay thank you"

**With the Boys**

"I can't belive we have to watch them get hurt every night" Timmy said "Yeah its going to be hard they are all like sisters to me ecspecialy Bloom its going to be hard" Brandon said "I don't want them going through the pain!" Riven said angrily "There's nothing we can do but just wait for it to stop" Sky said while Nabu nodded

**20 Minutes Later**

The nurse bought them back "I will sound proof the room so the other studnets can sleep, good luck" "Thank you" Helia said while going back to get the girls Stella and Musa tried to walk but Brandon and Riven could see their legs start to tremble and caught them before they could fall

They carried the girls wedding style back to their rooms and out them in their rooms and bought them some food "Thanks Riv" "No problem" Riven replied "So did I hurt you any kind of way when we first woke up?"

"No but you were trying to transform all of you were and you had black smoke going aroung you" "Is it going to happen again?"

Musa asked while looking down "Yeah Muse" Musa started to cry Riven hugged Musa "I won't leave you" "Okay" "Neither will I" Zelody appeared next to Musa "So did my spell work?"

"Not now Zelody" Musa used some of her magic to make him dissapear the guys let the girls fall asleep so they started to watch TV "This should be a eventful night"

Brandon said when he saw Musa, Stella, and Bloom out of their rooms Riven, Brandon and Sky got up and got them since they couldn't walk because they were weak they had to crawl

"Bloom come on" Sky said while picking her up and puting her in her room "Muse come here" Musa turned around and here eyes flashed a red color and she went to him and let him pick her up

Bloom's eyes started to flash blue "Stella come on you have to get back in bed" Stella looked back at him and her eyes started to glow orange and went back to him he put her back in bed and kissed her

"Hey did you catch their ryes glowing colors?" Sky asked "Yeah but the nurse said that they were going to be acting werid Helia herd Flora screaming "Its showtime"

Riven said then all the girls started to scream from the pain they ran to the rooms Bloom was trying to transform but Sky kissed her so she stoped transforming it only lasted 1 minute

"Musa calm down" "Aisha breathe!" "Tecna breathe" "Flora don't cry" Stella screamed very loud "Stella come on calm down"

Brandon kissed Stella and she started to calm down she managed to choke out "Thanks Brandon" She said while panting hard "No problem sweetie" Brandon said while kissing her forehead

**Please Review, long chappie right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please R&R!**

Chapter 4: Who are you?

Musa sat down and watched TV with the rest of the Winx Club, Musa's phone started to play Heat Attack by Trey Songz

Musa: "Hello?"

Riven: "Hey babe"

Musa: "Hey Riv!"

Riven: "How you feeling?"

Musa: "Good im just watching TV with the girls, but I am a little tired and I have classes in the morning" Musa said with a yawn

Riven: "Okay well you should get some sleep"

Musa: "Okay"

Riven: "I love you Muse"

Musa: "I love you to Riv"

*They both hung up*

"Who was that Muse?" Stella asked "Riven he was just calling to check on me" Musa said while blushing all the girls awed Musa

"Whatever im going to sleep anybody else I mean we do have class in the morning" "Yeah im coming" Flora said while getting up pretty soon all the girls got up and went to bed

**In Musa's Dream**

"So do you really want to know my true identity?" The mysterious man asked "Yes! Tell me now!" Musa yelled

"My name is Zelody I am from Harmonic Nebula and your mother and father and I were friends I've always had feelings for your mother until your father took her away from me, So I took her away from him"

"So now im going to do the same to you!" Musa woke up sweating and breathing very fast, She got up and walked to the balcony and sighed until she saw a familiar face that flew up to her and it was The Trix!

"Did you miss us?" Darcy appeared and attacked the other girls herd Musa scream "Musa?" Flora yelled "Again?" Bloom yelled

"Okay I gess we have to get rid of you again" Stella yelled "Winx Enchantix!" The girls all transformed "Ice Storm!" Icy attacked Bloom traping her in a block of ice Bloom got out of the ice "Bass Boom!" Musa attacked Stormy

All the girls in Alfea woke up and transformed but it was useless beacause the Trix was more powerful than ever!

Ms. Farragonda contacted Saldine to tell him that Alfea was under attack "Morpix Wave!" Aisha attacked "Vine Envy!" Flora sttacked "Solarian Sun Burst!" Stella attacked "Is that all?"

Dacry through it back at Stella and she was hit "Stella!" "Dragon Energy!" Bloom managed to hit Stormy, Icy, and Darcy at the same time "Tecno Wave!" Tecna attacked

"Come on girls we have to do a magic convergince!" The girls did a convergince but did little damage Saldine and the rest of the students of Red Fountain finally arived

Where's Musa?" Riven started to ask the girls "She's up there with Darcy and Stormy "So you think your so tuff?" Stormy yelled as she started a storm Musa preformed a spell that would brake up the storm Darcy flew over to Musa and picked her up and threw her to the ground

"Musa!" Riven yelled a big thump happend "Hey Darcy ever herd of a bubble?" "How is that possible?" Musa smirked "Sonic Boom!"

Darcy flew into a rock Bloom and the others got them all into one circle "Magic Convergince!" A big light happend and the Trix was gone and the girls where back to regular

The whole school started to cheer the boys ran up to the girls "Helia!" Flora said "Snoockums!" Stella yelled as she saw Brandon running towards her "Sky!"

Sky ran to Bloom and picked her up and hugged her "Tecna!" Timmy yelled as he was running up to her "Muse!" Riven yelled and caught her off guard "Huh?"

Riven ran to her and hugged her tightly "Are you okay?" Riven asked while kissing her "Yeah!" Musa said while laughing

The school started to shake suddenly but only around the six fairies "You think you destroyed us?" Icy yelled while trying to put them all in a block of ice but they all stoped it from hitting them

"We beat you once and we can do it again!" Stella yelled "Winx Enchantix!" "Stella can you shut up for just one second? the more you make them mad the more powerful attacks!" Musa yelled

The girls where all transformed Stormy started to throw lightning bolts and the girls dodged them "Girls are you okay?" Riven and Sky yelled from

Above "They won't be for long!" Darcy yelled "Force of Darkness!" She gave a very painful attack who ever was in the darkness was in alot of pain everybody could hear there screams of pain

"Musa!" Riven yelled as he and the other Specialist watched in horror The girls all crawled to each other and concentrated and there cries of pain got louder until the darkness faded away the guys felt relived

"What? NO!" "Converginse!" The girls used ther most powerful attacks they all dissapeared and the girls managed to walk over to their boyfriends but they all fainted

The guys stayed at Alfea and waited for the girls to wake up "Boys when they wake up they will start to scream and feel alot of pain"

"What? Why?" Helia and Sky asked "Because the spell Darcy used will still be there for a few more minutes it was very strong" "Okay" Riven said as he sighed he hated seeing Musa hurt

The boys started to hear moaning they all opend their eyes "I would hold their hands if I were you and get ready because your ears will be ringing"

The nurse hurried out the room Bloom was the first one to scream "Bloom calm down!" Sky said while looking into her eyes that were crying black tears and her eyes pure black the all the girls started to scream and cry they all tried to get up but they couldn't

"Muse! Calm down! breathe!" She started to scream even louder and cry harder "Flora! Breathe!" "Stell! Calm down" "Aisha breathe!"

Nabu kept on telling her the girls where pretty soon trying to levitate the guys had to hold them down Stella was the first one to turn back to normal she was panting very hard trying to catch her breath

Flora, Tecna, and Bloom but Musa took a little longer because Darcy didn't like Musa so she did a harder one on Musa but she finally woke up Bloom covered her face crying from the pain she was in nall of their bodies were sore

the girls kept on crying from the pain they were still in alot of pain "Stella come on don't cry!" "Muse stop crying!" Flora buried her face in Helia's chest "Flora come on calm down"

Bloom had her hands over her mouth and was crying from the pain "Bloom don't cry" Aisha just sat there and cried "Don't cry Aisha!" Tecna had her face buried in Timmy's chest "Tec don't cry... Guys I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe they will calm down if we gave them water or something" Riven bent down and kissed Musa and she started to calm down

"Good thinking Riven!" Brandon said as he bent down to kiss Stella and make her calm down and she did Timmy kissed Tecna and she calmed down

Sky kissed Bloom and she started to calm down Helia managed to get Flora off his shirt and kissed her and she calmed down and Nubu kissed Aisha and she calmed down

The girls started to open their eyes and breathed normaly "You okay now?" Sky asked Bloom "Yeah but my body still hurts really bad"

Bloom replied weakly "Muse? You feel okay?" Riven asked while pecking Musa on the lips Musa had one tear running down her cheeks

"No" Musa moaned and sniffed Riven tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed near her lips "Do you still hurt?" "Yeah"

The nurse walk in and pulled the boys out in the hallway "Okay now there is some good news and some bad news" "Okay what's the good news?" Nabu asked

"You guys get to stay a few nights with the girls" "Okay what's the bad news" Riven asked "Well this will be happing through out the nights that you stay and they will start to act a little werid"

"Okay" Sky said with a sigh they didn't want t see their girlfriends getting hurt "I will open a portal for you so you can pack some clothes" "Okay thank you"

**With the Boys**

"I can't belive we have to watch them get hurt every night" Timmy said "Yeah its going to be hard they are all like sisters to me ecspecialy Bloom its going to be hard" Brandon said "I don't want them going through the pain!" Riven said angrily "There's nothing we can do but just wait for it to stop" Sky said while Nabu nodded

**20 Minutes Later**

The nurse bought them back "I will sound proof the room so the other studnets can sleep, good luck" "Thank you" Helia said while going back to get the girls Stella and Musa tried to walk but Brandon and Riven could see their legs start to tremble and caught them before they could fall

They carried the girls wedding style back to their rooms and out them in their rooms and bought them some food "Thanks Riv" "No problem" Riven replied "So did I hurt you any kind of way when we first woke up?"

"No but you were trying to transform all of you were and you had black smoke going aroung you" "Is it going to happen again?"

Musa asked while looking down "Yeah Muse" Musa started to cry Riven hugged Musa "I won't leave you" "Okay" "Neither will I" Zelody appeared next to Musa "So did my spell work?"

"Not now Zelody" Musa used some of her magic to make him dissapear the guys let the girls fall asleep so they started to watch TV "This should be a eventful night"

Brandon said when he saw Musa, Stella, and Bloom out of their rooms Riven, Brandon and Sky got up and got them since they couldn't walk because they were weak they had to crawl

"Bloom come on" Sky said while picking her up and puting her in her room "Muse come here" Musa turned around and here eyes flashed a red color and she went to him and let him pick her up

Bloom's eyes started to flash blue "Stella come on you have to get back in bed" Stella looked back at him and her eyes started to glow orange and went back to him he put her back in bed and kissed her

"Hey did you catch their ryes glowing colors?" Sky asked "Yeah but the nurse said that they were going to be acting werid Helia herd Flora screaming "Its showtime"

Riven said then all the girls started to scream from the pain they ran to the rooms Bloom was trying to transform but Sky kissed her so she stoped transforming it only lasted 1 minute

"Musa calm down" "Aisha breathe!" "Tecna breathe" "Flora don't cry" Stella screamed very loud "Stella come on calm down"

Brandon kissed Stella and she started to calm down she managed to choke out "Thanks Brandon" She said while panting hard "No problem sweetie" Brandon said while kissing her forehead

**Please Review, long chappie right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Having fun last long:)**

**Please R&R**

"Muse wake up" Riven said while shaking her she leaned in and kissed him "What was that for?" He asked while smirking "So you would stop shaking me its annoying the hell out of me" Musa said while turning around in her bed

"We need you to make us a portal because we are going to Earth today remember?" Musa shot up out of her bed "That's today?! I forgot!" Musa made a portal for the guys and when they came back she closed the portal

"So which bathing sute should I wear today hunny bunny?" Stella asked Brandon and of course he picked the one that turned him on the most it was a orange strapless bikini "Of course you would" Stella said while giggling and kissing her boyfriend gently

"Sky!" Bloom called "What happend?! Are you hurt?" Sky ran in to see his girlfriend in her bathing sute holding the back of it "No silly I need you to tie this on" Bloom said while smiling Sky walked over and tied it tightly on her

"Sky that's a little tight don't you think?" "Nope I don't want anybody looking at you" Sky said sternly "Please loosen it, its hurting me" Bloom gave him puppy dog eyes "Fine just because its hurting you" Sky loosend it a little "Better?" "Thanks Sky" Bloom said while kissing him on the cheek

"So what are you going to wear?" Sky asked Bloom while examing her body "These blue jean shorts and this off the shoulder shirt" "Wears the rest of it?" Sky asked "Oh yeah! My shoes of course well im going to wear these flip flops"

"No jeans or t-shirts?" "No I wore it just for you" Bloom said while smirking she walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair into a ponytail and put a black and pink headband

"Well I love your oufit maybe I can get you out of it soon" "Sky!" Bloom said while looking back at him as she shooed him out of her room and pecking him on the lips

"Timmy I don't think im going" Tecna said while coming out of her bathroom "Why not Tec?" Timmy asked her while looking at her legs

"Because I look weird in bathing sutes and my legs look werid" "What? Tecna you look beautiful no matter what" Timmy said while kissing her "Thanks Timmy"

"Nabu are you dressed yet?" Aisha asked "Yeah are you?" Nabu asked "Yup I have my sunglasses, sun block, towel, change of clothes, and we all have credit cards at Bloom's house" "Okay then we are ready to go!" Nabu said while walking towards the living room

"Ready guys?" Bloom asked "Yeah!" They all yelled at the same time, soon they all arived in front of Bloom's house "Come on we have to get our cards then we can go okay?"

"Okay lets go" said Sky Bloom opened the door with her key "Hello? Anybody home?!" Bloom yelled through the house

"Hm must be at work" The girls and guys ran upstairs to the rooms "Which one is yours Bloom?" Sky asked "This one" she opened the door and Sky saw alot of pictures of her and him

"Wow its nice" "Thanks Sky" Bloom said as she handed the cards to her friends they walked back in the hallway Stella opened up a portal and they were at the place now

"Wow!" All the guys looked in amazement "Its so fun! Come on guys!" Flora and Tecna yelled They were in the park now

"Couples we are getting on that farris wheel!" Stella yelled while jumping on Brandon's back when Brandon herd a guy whistle at her and saw him checking her out

"Hey she's mine!" Brandon yelled at the guy "Aww Brandon that's so sweet you got jealous for me?" The couples got on seperate carts on the farris wheel

"Isn't this a great view?" Bloom asked Sky "Yeah its great" Sky answered back "Are you having fun so far?" "Yeah its fun we have to get on that rollercoaster though!" Sky smiled at Bloom and kissed her

"Do you like it Helia?" Flora asked while moving closer to him "Yeah its cool everybody is getting on that really big rollercoaster!" Helia said excitedly "I know" The couple took pictures with each other

"Brandon you can't be mad still about that guy are you?" Stella asked Brandon while moving her face closer to his "Yeah! I don't want anybody checking out my girlfriend!" Stella kissed Brandon and giggled "I don't want him I have you already" "I am a prize aren't I?"

"Do you like it Sky?" "Yeah I love it accually" Sky answered "We have to come here during Halloween its so scary!" "Sounds fun"

"Tecna what's wrong?" Timmy asked while moving her chin so that she was facing her "Nothing" Tecna said while smiling and leaning in to kiss him gently "Okay just making sure" Timmy said while smiling at her

The ride was finally over the girls jumped on the boys back and they carried the girls and were taking alot of pictures "Come on guys we have to get on that!" Musa yelled they were on the ride and were all siting together on the rollercoaster

"Are you scared guys?" Riven asked while teasing and before they could answer the ride took off and was going up a big hill before they went down all the couple kissed for the picture

They were screaming really loud Musa was laughing at Riven the whole time the ride was over "That was awsome!"

Brandon said while puting Stella on his back "Let's get the picture!" Bloom said while going to the cornter "Here to get your picture?" "Yeah thanks" said Bloom

Before she could walk off with her friends the man grabbed her arm and wrote his number on her hand "Call me sometime" Before Sky could say anything she pulled him into a kiss "Sorry im taken" Bloom and the others walked off

"Your not going to call him right?" Sky asked "Of course not Sky" "That's my baby" Sky said while pulling Bloom onto his shoulders "Wana go get wet now?"

Stella asked "Yeah let's go!" Everybody yelled the girls were in the locker room getting out of there old clothes and out on their clothes and into their bathing sutes

"Let's go in the wave pool!" Flora yelled they all ran to the wave pool "Oh god she's here" Bloom said under her breath "Who?" Stella and Musa asked "Mitzi" "Oh gods she just had to come" Musa said while turing around

"Well..well..well look who we have here" Mitzi said while walking towards the girls "What do you want Mitzi?" Bloom said in a annoyed voice "Oh just coming to see some werido girls and some hot guys with bodies"

"Well we were just leaving to get some food" Musa snapped back "Have fun stupid pixies!" Mitzi yelled so that the boys and verybody could hear her yell

"Uh oh" Riven said "THAT'S IT!" Musa ran towards her when Riven grabbed her by the waist "Musa stop!" Riven yelled then Bloom went up to Mitzi "You know what Mitzi I have put up with your crap for so long and im done with you!" Bloom yelled

"You know what Bloom im sorry how about I buy you a soda" Mitzi said while grabbing it out of her friends hand and dumping it all over Bloom and through the can at her Sky covered his mouth

"OH HELL NO!" Bloom yelled and went to go punch her before she could Sky grabbed her by the waist "Bloom no!"

Sky yelled "Well if Bloom can't beat her ass then I sure as hell can!" said Stella and went to walk up to Mitzi Brandon grabbed her and through her over his shoulders

So did the rest of the guys even Flora and Tecna tried to go after Mitzi "Put me down!" Bloom snapped while tapping Sky on his back "No Bloom! Sky snapped back

The guys put the girls in the locker rooms and shut the door "Did that just really happen?" Riven asked the guys "Yeah" Nabu, Helia, and Timmy said together

Bloom ran inside a bathroom stall and started to cry loudly "Bloom don't cry" Stella said while knocking on the door the guys herd what was going on inside

"Go away!" Bloom yelled "No!" Tecna yelled "Damn it Bloom open the door!" Aisha yelled "NO!" Bloom snapped back "Okay you asked for it" Aisha kicked down the door

"Woah did you hear that bang?" Timmy asked Riven the boys ran through the bathroom and saw that Aisha kicked the door they stared in horror the boys saw Aisha and Musa lose their temper Musa punched the mirror and stormed off "Remind me to never to be on Musa's bad side" Brandon whispered to Riven before he ran after Musa

"WHAT?! Do you want me to take out my anger on you guys?!" Aisha yelled "Where's Bloom?" Sky asked nervouly Aisha sighed

"She's in there" "Bloom? Are you okay?" "Yeah come on I just want to have some fun" Bloom said while sniffling

Bloom went to walk out of the stall Sky pulled her into a hug "She better hope I can wash this soda out my hair" Bloom said under her breath "Come on guys lets go down that water slide" Musa pointed out a very tall water slide

"Oh that looks huge" Flora said while smiling they finally reached the top and they all went down as couples Musa and Riven were first then Bloom and Sky, Flora and Helia, Tecna and Timmy, and then Aisha and Nabu

They all met at the bottom and they were all laughing "Hey guys its getting late we should be getting back to Alfea" Sky said "Okay" They all said and got their things

Bloom opened up a portal "That was so-" Bloom was cut off when Bloom saw a person run very fast "Girls watch out!" Before they could notice they all had big gashes on their sides

"OWW!" The girls screamed and fell to the ground in pain the boys caught them before they fell to the ground and had blood all over their hands "I told you that I'd be back!" Icy yelled

"What do you want?!" Riven yelled "We want revenge of course" said Darcy "Well with the help of our friend Zelody" Icy said while Zelody appeared and smirked

Riven picked Musa up and backed up Musa and the girls had their eyes closed but still had a pulse but it was weak

"Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Sky yelled "Of course we can but.. we won't" Icy said while dissapearing t

The boy ran to the nurse's office "What happend them?!" The nurse asked "Out of no where somebody came behind the girls and cut them" Riven and Helia said at the same time

"Okay you have to leave wait outside while I do what I have to do" The nurse said while shooing them out

**1 Hour Later**

The nurse walked in the hallway to six sleeping specailist "Boys?" The nurse said while shaking them "Huh? How are they? Are they okay?!" Helia and Nabu asked The nurse laughed "Yes they are awake now they had to get stiches but they lost alot of blood so I had to give them blood but other than that yes they are okay"  
"Can we go see them?" Brandon asked "Yeah they are eating and are wide awake" The nurse said while walking away

The guys walked into the room where the girls were laughing really hard and eating and drinking water "Hey guys!" Bloom said cheerfuly and waving

The nurse walked in "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you they might be a little loopy because I had to put them to sleep with laughing gas" "Thanks" Sky said while walking over to Bloom "Hey how many fingers do I have?" Bloom said while putting her hand on Sky's face

Sky tried not to laugh but he did anyway "You have five on each hand Bloom" Sky said while smirking

"Well we want to ride that horse over there!" Stella said while jumping up and running when Brandon picked her up

"Woah your cute you should be my boyfriend!" said Stella while looking at him "Stell we are boyfriend and girlfriend"

Brandon said while kissing her "Your a good kisser" Stella said while blinking very fast

"Im tired" Flora said while patting Helia on the head, Helia laughed "Muse you okay?" "Oh im just fine" Musa said while hugging Riven

"But I really want to tell you something" Musa said while lying down "What is it Muse?" "Well do you remember when Stella set me up with Jared?" "Yeah what about it?" Riven asked curiously

"He kissed me before he left and I was like oh sorry but I already like Riven but I don't know what's going on with us" Musa said while laughing

Riven just looked at her and smirked "Well he's not your boyfriend now is he? Nope"

**Sorry for posting up so late! REVIEW!:)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**I promise that I will post up at least 3 new chapters by tommoro because of the long wait:)!**

The girls were'nt loopy anymore "Hey Muse how you feeling?" Riven walked into Musa's room "Fine" Musa said while reaching up for Riven to give her a hug

"Riv can I ask you something?" Musa said while getting up and fixing her hair "Anythng babe" Riven said while getting up and holding her waist

"Why do you love me the way that you do? I mean your always by my side even when im not the most pleasant person in the world sometimes but why?"

"Well Muse because your loyal, beautiful you know what not even sexy as hell! but most of all because you mean the world to me Muse I couldn't live without you"

Riven said while kissing Musa passionately "Now who do you blong to?" Riven asked while bitting Musa's ear "You" Musa said while smiling

"Nobody else" "Well there is this other guy" Musa said "WHO?!" Riven yelled out of anger

"Well he has this spiked hair and is totally hot and sweet his name is Riven" Musa said while smiling "Yup and nobody else because im the only Riven and you are apart of me Muse I love you" Riven said while kissing Musa

"I love you to, now if you don't mind I would like to get in the shower and get dressed for the day" Musa said while kissing Riven on the cheek

"I think I will stay to watch TV" Riven said while smirking "Whatever you say" Musa said while picking out a purple t-shirt, skinny jeans, and some black heels

"Woah where are you going today?" Riven asked when he saw her oufit "Im just getting dressed for the day" Musa said while laughing

"You know how I feel when other guys stare at you Muse remember you belong to me and only me" Riven said while sitting Musa down on his lap

"Riven please not now" Musa moaned Riven gave her puppy dog eyes "Fine" Musa kissed Riven he licked her bottom lip to ask if he could explore her mouth she accepted

"Riv...I have...to get in...the shower" Musa said between kisses "Fine Muse but hurry if you don't im coming to get you!" Riven said while pointing to the bathroom Musa laughed

Riven sat on Musa's bed and started to watch TV he started to feel a strange energy around the room "Muse are you okay in there?"

Riven yelled through the door Musa walked out the bathroom "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Musa asked while giving a peck on his lips and holding his hand "So what do want to do today?" Musa let go of Riven's hand and went to her dresser

Musa put her hair up into a ponytail with her bangs down and she took off her shoes because she didn't want to go out just yet

"Come on let's see what the others are doing" said Musa "Okay" Riven wrapped his arms around her and gave her puppy dog eyes "What?"

Musa asked while smiling "You know what Muse" Riven said while kissing Musa they finally broke apart "Oh yeah that"

Musa said while giggling before they walked out Musa noticed something "Wait..something dosen't feel right dosen't the energy feel werid?"

Musa asked "Yeah your right I think we are okay though" Riven said while grabbing Musa's hand Riven kissed Musa they walked out of Musa's room

"Oh well there are the lovebirds" Stella said while giggling "Girls we need to have another sleepover its been over a month since the last one remember?"

Stella asked while looking around "Oh we remember Stell that was when you attmited-" Aisha went to say what they did Stella ran over to her and covered her mouth

"Still had the pictures in my room!" Stella had pictures of her with braces on Musa said and ran to her room fast "MUSA! DON'T YOU DARE!" Stella yelled chasing her with the pictures in her hand

"This is my favorite one!" Musa said while running in the kitchen "I was only 12!" Stella yelled "What is it?" Brandon asked, all the girls started to laugh really hard

Musa ran on the carpet "Wanna see?" Musa asked while laughing Stella jumped on her back "Give them back!" Stella yelled "Okay!" Musa yelled "Having fun little pixies?" Darcy asked while appeared infront of them

Darcy attacked them and they went flying against the wall everybody looked over to see Stella and Musa up against the wall and they were transforming

"Guys what's happing?" Tecna ran over to see what was happing they saw The Trix in Stella's room "Why are you here?!"

Bloom yelled Icy ran to Bloom and pushed her up against the wall "Because we love to watch little pixies sqirm!"

Bloom got mad and ran really fast and pushed her up against the wall by her neck "Im not a pixie! And I suggest you leave now or else!"

Icy frose Bloom but Bloom broke out "Oh don't think that your stpid ice will trap me anymore Bloom let Icy go and she fell to the ground

Musa, Stella, and Bloom were all looking at each other counting down to three "1,2,3 Go!" They all started to run and they pulled down The Trix feet and flew out the window

"Let the dogs down girls!" Bloom yelled as they through the witches down "Do you really think you can beat us?"

Darcy asked as she rose up to Musa "You know pixie me and Riven had it going on before you came along we got back together last night and he told me that he loved me and not you"

"Look Darcy if you keep on talking about Riven I am personaly going to kill you" Musa said while floating above her

"Oh really well did you know that he took me back to his realm and we uh you know" Darcy said while laughing

"Okay you asked for it!" Musa yelled she used her most powerful attack on Darcy and made her go up against a tree Musa clapped and laughed

"So you still think your with my boyfriend? That's really funny because hunny he don't want you he has me and the last time I checked you spelled him into liking you and he came right back to me" Musa said while tilting up up her chin and whispering in her ear

Musa attacked Darcy one more time with her most powerful attack and knocked her out and she walked out the forest laughing

"Icy show yourself!" Bloom yelled "Miss me already?" Bloom attacked Icy with her most powerful attack Icy flew to the ground so did Stormy

"Girls we need to do a magic convergence!" Bloom yelled as The Trix flew up and went to attack "Magic Convergence!" All the girls yelled at the same time and they made The Trix go away

The three Winx girls flew back to the window they were all panting fast "Woah you guys were really good out there!" said Sky "Yeah my little Stella can fight just like me!" Brandon said while hugging Stella

"You were great out there Musa!" Riven said while walking over to hug her "Thanks Riv, but I am very weak some im going to go listen to some music you wanna come?"

Musa said while getting up "Yeah im coming" Riven said while following Musa in her room, Musa ploped down on her bed and started to listen to music

Riven layed down next to her "You okay?" Riven asked while touching her face "Yeah im just thinking" Musa said while smiling

"Are you sure?" Riven asked while getting closer to Musa "Yeah" Musa streched out her arms so that Riven could hug her "So where did all that anger come from today?" Riven asked while kissing Musa on the cheek

"Oh it was just Darcy saying stuff like you guys were still going out and that you didn't even like me so I just got mad"

Musa said while shrugging her shoulders "You don't belive it though right? Because you know that I lover her and not that ugly picece of crap" Riven said while kissing Musa when they broke apart Musa giggled

"Oh Riven are you cheating on me?" Darcy appeared "Oh my gosh what do you want?!" Musa yelled "Darcy leave!" Riven yelled while sitting up

"Im here to tell Musa that she needs to keep her paws off of you because your mine!" Darcy yelled Musa rolled her eyes

"Do we really have to do this again?" Musa asked while transforming "Darcy we are not together never have been never will be I am with Musa not you I don't even like you in the first place!"

"Riven don't you remember what happend in your own realm that one day when you told me that you hate Musa and you loved me?"

Darcy's eyes started to glow "Riven cover your eyes and cover your ears!" Musa yelled so Riven did so "Musa you always ruin everything!" Darcy yelled as she was forming a attack in her hands and through it at Musa but she missed

"Look Darcy we can do this tommoro not now im busy!" Musa said while using most of the power that she had on Darcy and making her dissapear again

Musa flew back into her room and closed her window and climbed back in her bed and sighed "You okay Muse?" Riven asked while he got in the bed

"Yeah you?" Musa asked Riven while smiling "Yeah, Muse you don't belive any of that stuff Darcy as saying right?"

Riven asked while looking at Musa "No Riv I know that you wouldn't do that" Musa said while kissing him "Good because just like you belong to me I belong to you" Riven said while smiling

Riven kissed Musa passionately and it lasted for a long time they pulled apart they were smiling at each other Musa buried her head in Riven's chest and fell asleep

It was the middle of the night Musa got thirsty so she slipped out of Riven's embrace and went to the kitchen where she saw all the girls were in the kitchen

"Hey girls what are you guys doing up?" Musa asked while scratching her head "We got thirsty" They all said together "Hey girls we should have a sleepover!" Stella said while smiling

"Okay its cool with me" Musa said while getting a bottle of water out the fridgerator "Okay" The girls said together Musa grabbed a old bottle of soda from her dresser without waking Riven up when she herd him talking in his sleep

She moved closer to hear what he was saying "Muse...Musa...my Musa belongs to...me...I belong to ...her" Musa smilied and kissed him on the cheek "Aww hes dreaming about me how sweet" Musa said while quietly shutting the door

Stella was brushing Bloom's hair "So girls we should play a joke on the guys" Bloom said smiling "Okay what do you want to do?"

Musa asked while playing Musa "We should run from them" said Stella "Sounds fun" Flora and Tecna said together "Okay so lets wake up really early and wake the guys up and we run" said Aisha

"Sounds great its a plan, so lets go to sleep now so we can wake up early" Stella said while turning the lights and Musa turned the music off

**6:00 in the morning**

"Girls come on wake up" Stella said while shaking them "Okay" They all said "Musa do your stuff" Stella said while handing Musa her guitar, Musa walked over to her amplafire

(Sorry if i spelled it wrong) "1,2,3" Musa counted down and strumed her her guitar and herd moaning coming from the girls rooms "Run!" Stella whispered loudly

The guys walked out of the rooms looking for the girls "Anybody seen the girls?"  
Brandon asked while looking out the door and saw six girls running and laughing down the hallway

"Found them" Brandon said while getting the guys to in the hallways after the girls "Their getting closer!" Flora yelled as she felt Helia grab her hips and hug her

Then Timmy caught Tecna and he kissed her on the cheek "You can't run from us Tec" Timmy said while laughing

Then Brandon caught Stella and he kissed her "Funny joke" Brandon said sarcasticly "Thank you it was all my idea" Stella said Aisha yelled

"It was my idea Brandon!" She said while laughing they ran to the end of the hall and found a dead end the guys ran to the girls and kissed them

"How funny I wonder who's guitar that was?" Riven said while kissing Musa and putting her on his back

"Oh Bloom don't you know you can never run from a specialist" Sky said while kissing Bloom "Of course you can" Bloom said while smiling

"Funny joke Aisha" Nabu said while walking towards her "I try" Aisha said whilekissing Nabu on the cheek and walking back to the dorm

"Well if you girls don't mind we are going back to sleep because we are tired" Brandon said while going in Stella's room and looking at all the pictures of him and Stella

"Yeah guys we are tired so im going to sleep" Timmy said while kissing Tecna and going in her room "Yeah soon everybody had hugged and kissed the girls and the went back to sleep

Riven walked into Musa's room and sighed Musa walked in and herd Riven sigh "What's wrong?" Musa asked while sitting down on her bed "Are you sure Musa?" Riven asked

"Sure about what?" Musa asked curiously "I mean are you sure you don't belive what Darcy said about what she wants you to belive?" Riven asked while moving towards her

"Yeah Riven I told you I belive you because I know you wouldn't do that" Musa said while kissing him on the cheek And changing her shirt to a tank top since she aready had sweat pants on

"Arre you sure about that?" Stormy appeared next to Musa she transformed and pushed Musa on the wall "Look my sister like your boy toy so she's going to get what she wants" Stormy shouted Musa picked Stormy up and through her to the ground

"Sorry but you or Darcy don't scare me so... No" Musa said while holding her down "Well you have no choice because Darcy likes Riven and Riven likes Darct back"

Stormy said while smirking Musa got up "What do you know?" Musa asked suspicously "They went to his home realm and he told her that he loved her and they did it" "Ew no we didn't that's just nasty!"

Riven yelled "Musa just give him it was never meant to be between you two" Stormy said "Muse don't listen to her"

Riven yelled Musa got closer to Stormy and whispered "Sorry but Riven is mine and if Darcy wants him she can't have him and tell her to stay away from my boyfriend" Musa attacked Stormy one more time and sent her back

Mussa sat down on her bed and sighed "You okay?" Riven asked Musa while getting on top of Musa, Musa shook her head and smilied Riven bent down and kissed Musa when they pulled apart Riven slipped a ring on Musa's finger but she didn't notice

She was just enjoying the kiss Riven showed her her hand "This is my my promise ring to you" Riven said while smiling Musa smiled and kissed Riven they fell asleep and took a nap

Musa started to wake up, she went to get up when she felt Riven tighten his grip and he moved his face closer to Musa's and kissed her

"Waking up already?" Riven said with a smirk "Yeah im hungry and its 12:00" Musa said while getting out of bed

"Musa you didn't say anything to me today that we argreed on to say everyday" Riven said while giving her a look "Oh sorry love you Riv" Musa said with a smile "That's my baby! Love you to" Riven said while laughing

Musa and Riven sat down on the couch when Musa's phone started to ring

Musa: "Hello?"

Spencer: "Musa you have to come to Harmonic Nebula now!"

Musa: "Why what's wrong?"

Brittani: "Muse its..its your dad"

Musa: "Brittani what's happing?!" Musa yelled

Brittani: "Your dad...died this morning im so sorry Muse"

Musa: "What did you say?"

Brittani: "Your dad died this morning im really sorry Muse"

Musa hung up the phone and ran to her room and slammed her door shut

"Musa what's wrong?" Riven ran to the door and opened the door and saw Musa crying "That was Brittani she said that my dad died this morning" Musa ran to Riven and started to cry

"Muse don't cry" Riven started to kiss Musa on the head and hug her "Riven im losing everybody I care about" Musa managed to get out

"Musa you still have me im not going anywhere okay?" Riven told Musa while looking in her eyes and could see all the pain in her eyes but she managed to calm herself down

"So did I break the little princesses heart? You killing a fat old man is harder than you think" Darcy appeared "You killed me dad?!"

Musa screamed "Yeah and it was fun" Musa started to glow a bright red "YOU KILLED MY DAD!? YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DARCY!"

Musa pulled Darcy's feet down and dragged her out of the room and called all girls out of the room "This witch killed my dad this morning so you know what free attackes!" Musa yelled and ran back to her room

"My pleasure" Bloom and Stella looked at each other and used a powerful spell on her and sent her to a prison and they both laughed and gave each other a high five


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Long time no see! It's been like what 47 years and I'm only 13! Well let's get on with the story Review!

Musa ran into her room crying. Riven walked in and sat next to her pulling her closer to him. "Everything is going to be alright" (hmm reminds me of a song by a certain person BIEBER *cough cough*) "I'm tired of them always messing everything up! First it was my mom and...and now it's my dad!" Musa couldn't take it anymore she burst out in tears.

Riven's P.O.V

I hate seeing Musa like this it breaks my heart. Those stupid witches are evil. "Let it all out Muse" Once I said that she started to cry even harder. I felt a tear or two come down my face. No excuse for this on! Oh well I'll just say a feather went in my eye. (Yeah right) The crying suddenly stopped . Musa lifted her head up, she looked into my eyes and hugged me tightly. "Thanks for being there for me" Musa said while I wiped tears from her face. She leaned in and kissed me. "You know I'll always be there for you, I love you" She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Do you want to go to Harmonic Nebula?" "No and I don't want to for a while." "Okay". Musa got up and went to wash her face. "I look horrible" "You never look horrible, your the most beautiful girl in the world!" She smiled up at me and laughed at my expression. She turned around and snaked her arms around my neck. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" She looked deep into my eyes "I don't know but your really lucky" She laughed.

*Normal P.O.V*

"That's the laugh I was looking for" Riven said while smiling "Thanks Riv it means a lot"

*Musa P.O.V*

My eyes kept switching from his eyes to his lips. "You know I'll always be there for you, no matter what" We locked eyes for a moment. He started leaning in slowly. I closed the gap between us, and crashed my lips onto his. It felt like everything in the world just disappeared. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission. And of course I accepted, they tongues fought for dominance. Of course, He won. It soon turned into small multiple pecks on the lips. I pulled away and smiled at him.


End file.
